To Pass The Time
by maiuayame
Summary: America and Denmark are locked in a closet together and they talk about some stuff and one thing leads to another and we find out why this is rated M. 2nd part of my mini smut festival.


**Yay! I just finished the second smut of the smut festival! You likey? Oh, you haven't read it yet…**

**Anyways…**

**I don't own Hetalia blah, blah, blah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Warnings: smut, lack of plot possible oocness**

**Pairing: Denmark x America **

Denmark and America really didn't know what to do. They were locked in a closet and would have to wait for someone to miss them and come looking for them before they got out. Now, had we started at the beginning of the day you'd know that they'd gotten themselves into this predicament by trying to find some old water guns in Denmark's house and then somehow the door locked on them from the outside.

Needless to say they were in fact very bored and basically staring around the rather large walk in closet.

"Why do you have so many weapons in here?" America asked looking around at all the different weapons that were hanging around the room.

"I was gonna clean it out but never got around to it."

"I know that feeling, I never did throw my stuff away, actually I still have stuff from when I was a kid."

"Yeah….so…."

"So…."

"I'm bored…" Denmark groaned.

"Me too," America moaned the word 'too' out causing Denmark to look started and stare at him.

"Do me a fava and never say any word like that again."

"Why?" America questioned with honest innocence..

"Just…" Denmark sighed, "you're to innocent for your own good, let's go like this, just try not to do it."

"I'm not innocent, I've done and do lots of adult stuff."

"Oh yeah?" Denmark challenged.

"Yeah," America confirmed, he just swear he wasn't innocent. Even if he didn't get all of Prussia and Denmark's jokes when they all hang out as the Awesome Trio that did not make him innocent.

"So…if I do this," Denmark asked as he moved closer to America and rested his hand on his inner thigh, "this, is okay?"

America shyly nodded as he blushed not really seeing where his friend was going with this.

"What about this?" Denmark's hand moved to America's crouch and began to gently rub it.

America bit his lip but still nodded, on the inside screaming at himself, the thing was he'd never actually been touched by anyone there and it felt good but he didn't want Denmark to know that.

"Mhm…and this?" Denmark used his free hand to hold the American's face and slowly being their lips to clash against each other.

Denmark wasted no time in thrusting his tongue into the American as his hand rubbed the boys crouch faster giving small squeezes and slow strokes. America finally let go and moaned into his mouth as the kiss ended leaving him to pant heavily and look up as Denmark with glossy eyes.

"That was okay to you?" Denmark asked moving some hair from America's face.

America panted but nodded and in a split second of acting before he thought he crashed his lips back into Denmark's. Denmark growled into the kiss and slowly pushed America slowly undoing his pants so he could have better access to his crouch as the pants began to slip off.

America fastened his arms around the older countries neck and threw his head back as Denmark began to kiss and nip his neck.

Soon America had lost his shirt which had been thrown around somewhere as well as his blue jeans while Denmark had just removed his black jeans.

"America…you wanna do this?"

"Yeah…can we?"

"I don't have a problem with it but you know you don't have to go this far to prov-"

"I'm not, now just do it." The American demanded.

"Alright, just checkin to make sure."

Denmark didn't even hesitate to rip the American's boxers off as one of his hands tweaked the younger of the two's nipples and he played with the boys head using his mouth.

America arched his back and clawed the floor as the pleasure started to completely drown him.

"Not yet, babe," Denmark lifted up and gave America three fingers to suck which the American did trying his hardest to make it seductive and enticing as he could.

When it was just enough Denmark took them back put one at America's virgin hole, "this might hurt a bit but it'll feel good soon enough, alright."

"Okay," America gasped out as one finger began probing him and he was forced to grit his teeth looking at the other boy with tear filled eyes.

Denmark put his head by America's neck and kissing and sucking at it, "America, I can't wait to be inside you." Denmark whispered causing America to shiver a bit and moan relaxing enough for a second finger to be added.

"De- Denmark," America breathed out as the third finger was added and brushed against his prostate. He almost screamed from how good it felt but his facial expressions were more than enough to tell Denmark two things, one, he was ready, and two, he was a virgin.

Denmark kept that in mind as he slowly entered the boy careful not to plunge right in. He waited as America adjusted before thrusting in an out of him, every movement becoming quicker with each motion; soon he was pounding into his prostate causing America to lose all control eventually coming to an orgasm. Denmark was not far behind as he felt America tighten around him and came himself.

The older country tiredly grabbed America into his arms as they waited for their breathing to reregulate.

"Denmark?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I l- love you."

Denmark smiled and nuzzled into America's neck breathing in his scent, "Love you too America."

"Ca- can we do this again?"

"I'm already planning on the next time."

America was happy and just nodded letting a comfy silence sit in with them, they were okay, this was okay and he'd be even better once they got out the closet and got to a McDonalds.

On second thought, if the expressions worn by England and Sweden as they stood I the door way were anything to go by, maybe the two countries just might not be okay after all…..


End file.
